


Why Don't Eggs Tell Jokes?

by CookieCarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, College, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, No Sex, No penetration, POV Second Person, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Slow Burn, soft smut, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCarat/pseuds/CookieCarat
Summary: In a world where potential partners are formed through Person A dreaming about the near future with Person B and Person B isn't aware; can Dokyeom convince you to grow close as he dreams about you?
Relationships: Ace!reader/DK, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N.B. Everyone experiences asexuality differently, there will be no hardcore smut/smut fest. However, there will be romantic scenes.  
> So grab some snacks, get cozy and enjoy.

_**CHAPTER 1: Books And Unnoticed Succulents** _

You walked into the local bookstore on the corner street opposite to your favourite cafe.The smell of books and knowledge drew you to the back of the store; all the frequent customers knew the best deal books lay there.

As you approached the narrow corridor that led to the end, you heard a familiar laugh from the left of the room. The shelves packed with books were too high for him to spot you.

Good.

You quickly advanced through the corridor, you had an idea of who it was and frankly, confronting him was the last thing you wanted. The corridor opened into a wide room with shelves that lined the walls and sufficient floor room to facilitate various comfortable furniture.

Fairy lights adorned the tops of the shelves and fake vines twirled around the edges creating a homely effect in this enclosed quiet space. You were at peace. You then skimmed through the titles and chose an interesting book about different parallel Londons and magic, well that's what it said anyway.

After buying it, you headed to the flower shop, you needed more succulents for your student accommodation.

Soonyoung, your friend, always laughed at you for buying too many. "You have more succulents than you have friends!" That's why Soonyoung ended up introducing you to him...

"Ah! I don't want to think about Dokyeom!" you whispered harshly to yourself. The elderly lady at the counter of the flower shop jumped as you briskly walked in.

"Oh, boy troubles my dear? I know some excellent picks that just arrived today that would help you!" she excitedly moved towards the blossoms on display.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to buy some succulents, no boy troubles here, I don't need any help picking them, thank you," you anxiously spluttered.

"Well, suit yourself, I'm by the counter if you need anything," she lumbered past you somberly and left you to your thoughts. You moved towards the succulents but then turned your eyes to the bouquets of flowers.

* * *

... 5 months ago…

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day when Soonyoung and you were walking along the path to your university classes.

"Hey, IT'S DOKYEOM!" you suddenly hear Soonyoung shout. In front of you, you saw a tall, handsome guy with a lovely complexion, a bright smile and by the looks of it, soft brown hair. You looked down and avoided his eyes. He was shining.

Too bright.

You promised yourself you should never develop feelings for another person as your ex-crush had hurt you so badly. That was a year ago. You were over it but you knew rejections hurt so you refused to look for future relationships. You knew you were only interested in a romantic relationship. No one would understand that so you kept it in your heart.

Soonyoung turned towards you, "Snap out of it! This is Dokyeom or DK for short, he's in the music club so after this first week of uni when clubs start happening, you'll see him there, you wanted to join the music club right?"

"Hello, I'm glad to meet you! We can go together!" DK smiled at you. You became nervous, his voice was sweet and the tone was upbeat and warm.

You on the other hand, always enjoyed being to yourself and... Soonyoung interrupted your thoughts, "Don't worry about them, they're a bit introverted, I don't know why, they'll warm up to you soon!"

"Ah yes, hello, I'm y/n and yeah, we could go together, what instrument do you play? I plan to pick up the guitar," you said. "I sing! Maybe we can be a duo!" Dokyeom laughed and looked at you. You blushed and quickly looked away.

Soonyoung noticed and grinned, "Well, y/n, do you know DK is one of the funniest people I know?"

You looked Soonyoung dead in the eyes and playfully put on a face of disbelief, "Nonsense. Everyone knows I'm the funniest person, ever."

Soonyoung laughed, "Yeah, who do you even know says that? Your jokes are so horrible but DK's jokes are much better."

"Why don't eggs tell jokes?" Dokyeom asked, his smile burning into your mind.

* * *

... Present…

* * *

"Y/n? Is that you?"

You turned around and to your horror Dokyeom was standing there, in the flower shop, looking puzzled, maybe he was thinking why you were just staring at flowers for five minutes. Anyway, he looked amazing in his outfit, he had an oak brown cardigan which matched your blouse. You mentally made a note to freak out about that later.

"Yes, about the last time we met, sorry I didn't show up for music club, I'll try to make it next week, I wasn't feeling too well," you explained. You hadn't really gone to the club and thus, you hadn't seen Dokyeom for 5 months. Also the fact that you were feeling a bit downtrodden about assignments and uni responsibilities didn't really help.

"Hey, I noticed you were looking at those flowers. Each has its own meaning," Dokyeom pointed at them.

"Yeah, although, I don't know all the meanings, just the rose- passionate love," you remarked.

You quickly looked away. He was doing absolutely nothing to provoke you into feeling this way, yet your heart couldn't stop racing. Your hands were getting a bit too sweaty for comfort.

Fear? No…. couldn't be… but… It was. Fear of what he might think of you if you said something wrong.

"I'm sorry I'm making you feel uncomfortable," he finally said after a second of silence which felt like forever.

You didn't like the atmosphere you had created but recently, your energy was going down the drain and nothing was going well for you, it seemed.

"Ah, it's not you, trust me, this week has been hectic and all I just do is hope something better might come," you mumbled.

Dokyeom scanned the room, he was thinking about why you were so awkward. He wanted to see you here and Soonyoung had spoken about how wonderful and funny you were. "Okay, why don't we grab lunch? I'm hungry!" he tugged on your sleeve.

You stepped back, surprised from his touch. It lingered on your soul. You had heard from Soonyoung that he was an easy going, happy go lucky guy and quite social with people. How was it possible that he was inviting you to lunch? Lucky things like this didn't happen so often to you.

Go with the flow.

"Alright, I'm paying though, let's go to that taco place on 3rd," you decided. Dokyeom's eyebrows raised in excitement. He didn't think you would take initiative like that. Both of you walked out the flower shop and strolled side by side towards the restaurant.

The day was beautiful. The sidewalk was clear, the birds were singing but your stomach was filling with dread.

Why'd you choose Tacos?

Is this a date?

What if you spilled food on your clothes?

Why were you so distracted by him that you forgot to buy the succulents?

Dokyeom noticed your troubled expression and poked your forearm. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with me if anyone tries to mug us or if a crazy guy attacks us for no reason."

"Ha ha, very funny. I was thinking about my succulents. I was supposed to buy more to decorate my room."

"Aw, we can go back after we have lunch... " You fixed your beret and smiled at him. Suddenly, he frowned and averted his gaze that always seemed to be fixated on you.

"... Aren't… you going to ask me why I was at the flower shop?" he asked.

"Oh yeah sure, were you getting flowers for a girlfriend or something? Or boyfriend? Or partner?" you questioned.

Your stomach sank, he wasn't looking at you any longer and this bothered you... "Nevermind, we're here," Dokyeom answered.

You felt like your gut was punched, why didn't he give you an answer? You ruined a friendship, like you always did.

Jumping to conclusions too.

"Right this way, are you two a couple? We have a promotion of 25% off entrées for this week as it's Christmas soon!" the waiter ushered you to a dimly lit booth.

"No-" you started to explain but Dokyeom cut you off. "Yes, thanks, we'll take the deal."

"Perfect, here's the menu for drinks, call me when you're ready to order."

Your insecurities grew stronger even though you knew it was just to get a reduction in price, he was fine with both of you being a couple? Were you overthinking it? You felt your mind become heavier, you always thought poorly of your image and didn't know why you thought that, or when you started thinking that.

Dokyeom avoided your eyes and just sank back in his chair. He looked around at the wooden finish of the floor and the array of stickers on the wall showing different aspects of the desert… and tacos? He took a quick glimpse at you and of course you were staring at the table. He knew what that stare meant.

"So, what do you want to drink? I think how about we share two tacos each and a medium pizza? Oh, I really like their piña colada," he smiled.

"I'll just have a coke and yeah that sounds good," you rambled on. He got up from the seat and went to order, you quickly fixed any stray hairs and clutched your fingers against your thighs. What had gotten him feeling so down, was it your aura or were you not asking him enough questions to show that you weren't interested in conversing?

He returned and you quickly asked, "Do you have any siblings? I have an older brother, he's quite protective of me." Dokyeom's smile returned, meaning you were right, he did want you to ask him about his life.

"Well, I have an older sister and she's getting married in 3 months!" You nodded. "So, who's the one who had the dreams?"

"It was her who had the dreams about her to-be husband and the husband liked her back. One of her dreams was them getting married so of course she knew she was on the right course!"

"That's cute! Imagine if the groom had the dreams, it's rare but I've never known a guy to have the dreams about their soulmate," you took a sip from the glass that had just arrived.


	2. Who said anything about a first date? Falling for you, egging you on!

Dokyeom sighed and leaned forward. "Have you had any dreams of a soulmate?" he asked.  
He was trying to figure you out. Your dressing style was cute with a blouse, tan trousers with high boots. Your voice was soothing and you seemed to know what you were about. He wanted to know more.  
"No, I haven't, but I did have a crush that didn't work out…so that's it," you replied. You weren't really experienced in a real relationship and had few romantic interests in general.  
Dokyeom nodded besides,

it was him that had the dreams. 

He had a dream about you 

in the flower shop 

and since he didn't know what day you would be there he had visited the shop for about a week until today when he saw you.  
He knew that in reality, you didn't know he had dreams about you and he was determined to keep that fact hidden since he had just met you through Soonyoung and didn't want to scare you away. 

Besides, you seemed awkward around him, Dokyeom thought about how this would work out in the end.  
He knew you both would have a high chance of being together but… sometimes it doesn't work out. 

"Even if someone had a dream about me, I want to organically develop feelings for the one I choose, I'll defy this destiny thing even," you chuckled. 

"I don't know what to think of the whole dream system, what if the person who dreams of me wants to do things with me that I don't…. Oh, I'm oversharing… ignore that," you became flustered, he was staring at you like a lost puppy. Would he stop doing that?  
You mustered up courage. You couldn't handle it anymore. "Can you not-"

"Here's your food, enjoy!" a waiter came and organised the plates and food and scuttled away. 

"Dig in," Dokyeom smiled and put a slice of pizza on your plate.  
"Thanks," you sighed, he probably didn't pick up what you were saying but that's fine….  
Your phone suddenly buzzed and you saw some messages from…. Seungkwan!

Seungkwan: Hey, what are you up to? I see you're on a date with DK! Soonyoung is happy about it!

You gasped, how could he have known? Again, was this really a date?

"What's wrong?" Dokyeom looked concerned. 

"Ah… " you started but then you took a quick look around, stood up, inched your way out of the booth and then you saw them.  
Soonyoung waved cheekily to you from  
the window.  
He was outside standing with Seungkwan and they looked tired from carrying multiple shopping bags.  
You stared shocked and open mouthed; they were probably grabbing groceries and saw you two.  
"Hey, do you see someone you know?" Dokyeom stood up and shifted to try and level himself with you to see who you were staring at.  
This accidentally caused him to lean forward haphazardly and, to stop himself from falling, his hand landed on the wall behind you. 

Was this heaven?

Dokyeom was inches away from your face but thankfully, you had your eyes closed. 

… 

Outside, Soonyoung and Seungkwan exited from the convenience store and made their way to the student village. Soonyoung faced his friend and continued their conversation.  
"So I introduced Dokyeom to them! I could feel them falling in love right away! Dokyeom is handsome, it'll work out! They deserve it anyway," Soonyoung continued. 

"Wait, is that them?" Seungkwan abruptly stopped and tiptoed to see you and Dokyeom through the window of a restaurant.  
Soonyoung's face lit up,"No wayyy, I'm definitely calling them out! They're so slick, I didn't even think this would happen."

"Nope, I'll text them, let's not try to scare them too much," Seungkwan suggested. 

"Your call, man," Soonyoung sighed,"it would be way more fun my way."

Once Seungkwan texted you, he immediately saw you look around and then your eyes met his.  
"Crap, they're onto us!" Seungkwan hissed and turned to Soonyoung, who then shoved him back to your direction.  
"What is Dokyeom doing!?" Soonyoung cried and dragged Seungkwan into the restaurant.  
"Hello, welcome to-"  
"We're with our friends on the table over there, excuse us," Seungkwan managed to get in some words to a waitress as Soonyoung hauled him to where you and Dokyeom were recovering from that mishap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write!  
> I have so many ideas for other chapters hehe


	3. How you like *them* eggs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute stuff (°∀°)b  
> I love how I get to write this stuff and I hope all my ace people feel seen!!

You stared wildly as the onslaught of Soonyoung and Seungkwan's quarrels and concerns were hurled at Dokyeom.   
"Who do you think you are, doing this to our friend?"  
"We didn't know you were so mischievous! Be kind to y/n, you jerk, you move too fast!"  
Dokyeom's shock was plastered on his face.   
"Wait, let me explain-"  
He was starting to sweat and you swore he was about to cry or just join in on the shouting. 

"Alright, stop, please," you stressed each word curtly, warranting the attention of the two hysterical boys. 

"It was an accident! He didn't mean to do it! Nothing happened," you sighed and signaled them to calm down.   
You gave Dokyeom a quick side glance and his hands were holding his bowed head.   
"He didn't even apologise!" Seungkwan protested. You knew he was overprotective of you but you didn't want him to be upset, especially after what that person had done to you. Seungkwan could've never forgiven your ex-crush for what he did. 

"Calm down, besides, Dokyeom isn't even interested in me, nor I him, it's okay," you explained.  
You felt a pang of sadness at this but you knew a match between you and him was impossible. He was way out of your league you figured and you'd just forget this whole day happened. 

No need to follow up on your hints of feelings. 

…   
Soonyoung stared at you, shocked that you would say such a thing when it was obvious to him that there was some chemistry.   
He turned to Dokyeom but it was too late.   
…

Dokyeom's eyes swirled with grey, borrowed from the now overcast sky.   
He felt rejected, he was cast aside so easily by his soulmate and they had no idea. He hurriedly rushed out and didn't look back. 

You stared and tried to move towards Dokyeom but he escaped too quickly. 

"Look, what you did, you hurt his feelings!" Seungkwan tutted. 

"What? I didn't think he was interested in me or anything… I don't feel that way… well, I didn't feel that he liked me like that," you retorted. 

"You can apologise to him, ya know?" Soonyoung added. 

The three of you moved to the exit and… the rain was striking the ground with force and you swore, it was also hailing. 

"Look, I'm going in that direction, I'll talk to you guys later," you threw your words over your shoulder as you left the two to continue their way.   
You just wanted to have space, you felt bad abandoning them but you knew they'd handle themselves. 

…. 

Dokyeom dried his hair and brushed his teeth in front of the foggy mirror, he'd just taken a long bath and wanted to forget your harsh words. 

He was glad that you didn't catch on that he had dreams about you. If you didn't feel the same way, it should be kept a secret until….   
"Oh, I don't know.. " Dokyeom muttered as he flopped onto the bed, ready for a restful sleep hopefully. 

But the sleep was very much not restful. 

"I'm not sure about this, I've never done this before."  
Dokyeom heard your voice but he could only see darkness… ah this was a dream. 

Weirdly, he could feel you close to him, you both were facing each other, sitting on the floor… maybe you and him were in a closet space?  
Dokyeom could only sense as much, the edges were blurry. He had no control over himself, this was the nature of the dreams, one just has to sit back and watch. 

Dream Dokyeom then pushed your hair back and leaned into you.   
Dokyeom, in his mind, freaked out. What was he doing? What type of future is this?  
Lightning then streaked across the darkness and Dokyeom awoke, startled at what he had seen. 

He turned to his side and realised it was still dark out. He grabbed his phone and opened the unread messages. 

Soonyoung: hey, how are you feeling? Seungkwan also wants to know

He replied with a generic "fine", he would feel better later on, he pondered.   
Suddenly, his phone buzzed.  
"What the… "

You: Sorry about yesterday and sorry for texting so late, I saw you online and I got your number from Soonyoung, if that's okay?

"Huh, they really texted me just now, I'll scold them for being up late," Dokyeom mused. 

Dokyeom: Why are you up late?

You: Huh, oh… sleep for me these days is a bit unsteady, what about yourself

Dokyeom: none of your business ;P

Another streak of lightning arched across the sky and you looked up from your desk at the window. You were texting Dokyeom and you hit a wall with his replies. Maybe he was so upset you wouldn't be able to talk to him properly again.   
You didn't think he was your soulmate because you'd concluded that you could never have one.   
Argh, forget this, you were tired and wanted to go to bed.   
You turned your gaze to your phone and realised Dokyeom was calling you, your phone was on silent and thus you didn't notice.   
Swiftly, you answered.   
"Hey, sorry about yesterday, I didn't know what I was saying and made it awkward."

"Woah, woah, woah, I'm fine now, but let me say hello first," he chuckled. 

"Alright, we're cool though?" you questioned. 

"Yeah, of course," he responded. 

There was a pause as if he were contemplating something. 

"Look, I don't know if you want to, but some of my friends are having a New Year's party, I can invite a plus one, do you want to come?" Dokyeom stumbled over some of his words but you got the jist. 

"Oh, who's gonna be there?"   
You weren't sure if you wanted to go, parties weren't your thing. 

"Just Woozi, Vernon, Jeonghan, Chan and Mingyu.. maybe even Wonwoo, I guess if Wonwoo's there, Jun and Minghao will be there too and some other people," Dokyeom went on and on, lost in naming all his friends that you had no idea who they were. 

"I guess it'll give me something to do… " you sighed, at least you wouldn't be by yourself this holiday season. 

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at 5pm then, send me your address," Dokyeom ended the call. 

He was elated that you accepted, maybe this way you could become closer to him.   
He excitedly went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day! Ep 4 will be released Saturday 12th (Dec, 2020)!!!  
> Don't forget to comment or give kudos if you like it! I also take requests!


	4. Eggs Dancing on Fire? Call that a "Mambo Flambo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I will probably keep updating the tags, also I want to put just soft cuddling and lap sitting, nothing too risque.  
> I'm sex repulsed myself but reading about soft actions ie not too graphic is okay.  
> I'll definitely say which chapter it'll be and put a line barrier for those paragraphs.  
> Thanks for sticking with me!

The days had gone by quickly, Christmas was uneventful and Seungkwan and Soonyoung had gone home to their families.  
That is, you barely had any friends left on campus.  
Except Dokyeom.  
There was 15 minutes left for him to come. You did your last check up.  
You analysed your outfit in the mirror.  
A green Christmas jumper, as it was an ugly jumper dress code, and black jeans with boots to match.  
You supposed you could've gone with more fancy accessories but sometimes, less was more. 

You heard a knock at the door and strided over to open it. 

Dokyeom was broadly grinning and he looked comfortable in his red and white jumper.  
"What's with the antlers, haha," you tilted your chin towards the pair he was wearing on his head.  
"Don't think you've escaped!" he laughed and gently cupped your face into his hands. 

"What are you-" you panicked. 

He removed his hands and placed an identical pair on your head.  
"I bought matching antlers!" he smiled. 

You blankly looked at him,"Isn't that what couples do?"

He scratched his head, a puzzled expression donned his face, "Well, I just got the idea from Jun who insisted he would wear matching Santa hats with Minghao…. Unless… they are… "

You squinted at him and looked to the heavens, "You're so dense sometimes."

"I thought you said my head was full of air the other day," he teased. 

"Whatever, I'm ready to go, I'll leave without you!" you strutted in front of him after you locked the door. 

"Haha, okay, I'm coming," he huffed. 

The car ride was silent apart from Dokyeoms' random humming to the Christmas music on the radio. 

You didn't dare to look at him for fear that he caught you looking at him. You weren't sure if he ever looked at you or it was your imagination.  
You twisted your hands together nervously as you two approached the doorstep. You both decided to leave the antlers in the car since you thought it was too embarrassing and Dokyeom went along with it. 

The house was alight with stringed electric fairy lights, glowing ornaments and moving plastic reindeer complete with a sleigh and presents. 

Dokyeom noticed your hand twisting and slowly clasped your hands together.  
"It'll be okay, they're all really friendly, don't be nervous."

You nodded in gratitude.  
It's going to be fine. 

The door swung open and you stepped in as a guy with auburn hair and squarish eyebrows introduced himself. 

"I'm Vernon, and you must be the person Dokyeom's been talking about all the time."

You blushed furiously, "Yup, that's me, nice to meet you."

You were then propelled around the spacious living room and greeted many of Dokyeom's friends. You missed some names but that's expected when there was such a huge group present. 

There was a mix of girls and guys and Dokyeom was a natural at smiling and talking to everyone. You were amazed at his ease. 

Then it all went downhill when you were introduced to Fronz. 

"So, Dokyeom, I heard you're the best when it comes to entertainment and partying!" You heard a voice from behind you cackle. 

Dokyeom shook his head, "Oh no, that description goes to Seungkwan, wait, why are you here Fronz?"

Fronz was now standing in front of both of you. He had a yellow jumpsuit with white sneakers and multiple chains around his neck; not really fitting to the dress code.  
He flicked his wide brimmed sunglasses onto his forehead.  
Dokyeom gritted his teeth and his look of annoyance was notable. 

"Oh, I guess, but you should upgrade who you carry by your side," Fronz snickered. 

You stood shocked. You had never met a person like this, who voiced what you had feared. That all the other guests were dramatically more gorgeous than you.  
You reminded yourself that your misperception was just that, a misperception. 

Dokyeom was fuming and finally relaxed, "Let's go, this guy has no eyes, he's not worth our trouble."

"Hold on, Dokyeom, you're a good looking guy, huh? What about I get you someone better to match?" Fronz seemed bemused by his own idea and stepped forward.  
"You'd be better off!" he sneered. 

Dokyeom pulled you towards him and you snapped out of your thoughts.  
"Let's move on, this guy is a waste of time," Dokyeom stated. 

You agreed wholeheartedly and threw Fronz a dirty look before heading to the garden with Dokyeom. You were relieved that Fronz didn't follow you both. 

The patio doors opened out into a large garden space. There was a lily pond with a wooden bridge over it and grass hedge structures with flora dotting the scene.  
Across the bride you saw a gazebo with chairs and decorative lanterns.  
You pointed enthusiastically at it,"Let's go sit over there!"  
Dokyeom silently kept pace with you. 

"What's wrong? You're not usually this silent," you poked his arm. 

"It's just that… how are you feeling? He said some harsh things back there and I'm worried you might think what he's saying is true. He's got a bad reputation of betraying his friends and just being horrible in general, I bet he sneaked in or something," he explained. 

"No, I won't let his words affect me and besides you don't need to worry about me, I'm a strong person… most of the time, so cheer up," you wanted him to stop worrying. 

"Okay, that's great to hear because you're great and more special than you think," he responded. 

You looked incredulously at him and playfully pushed him onto the double seat swing sofa.  
"Don't say weird things," you chided. 

He pulled you next to him and whispered, "I mean it."

You stared ahead, the swing was placed at the back of the gazebo where you could see the rest of the garden and the lily pond where the moon glinted on its surface and the cool wind disturbed its waters. 

"Alright, what's it going to take for you to get closer to me?" he laughed. 

You leaned forward and propped your elbows on your knees.  
"I don't know, it's just, it's kind of difficult for me to get romantically involved with someone."  
Suddenly, you were very aware that his arms were squished against yours. His side had a lot of space but he was practically so close to you. 

"You can tell me more if you want," he looked fondly at you and then resumed his original position on the swing. 

You gulped and took a deep breath. You hadn't really told anyone about this except for Seungkwan and Soonyoung. Your heart raced and you thought of the consequences of telling him. You guessed there were none really… 

"I'm ace and I'm comfortable with that but I don't think the whole "person having dreams about me" would come true, there's no real rule for that I guess," you explained. 

Dokyeom was looking at you in a searching type of way.  
Was he trying to see through you? You could never tell with this guy… 

He smiled warmly, "Thank you for trusting me with this information, I hope you know that I-"

"HEY YOU TWO, WE GOT 30 MINUTES BEFORE THE NEW YEAR, GET IN HERE AND LET'S PLAY PARTY GAMES," someone shouted and you were both dragged back into the house. 

Apparently, the guy who interrupted you was Mingyu and he decided that everyone should split up into groups and start the celebrations of the last moments of the year. 

So you and Dokyeom were put into the living room with Jeonghan, Vernon, Seungcheol and Jun and three other girls you didn't know.  
All of you were sitting on sofas in a circle and Mingyu came in with a bucket. 

He tapped your shoulder, "Hey, you should pick a game from this bucket, don't be shy!"

You dug into the bucket of paper hoping for a game that wasn't too… provocative. 

You held your breath as you read the piece of paper. 

"Spin the bottle with 7 minutes of heaven!" 

Dokyeom sighed in frustration which caught you off guard. 

"If you're not comfortable with it-" Mingyu started. 

"Nah, it's fine," you said. You've never experienced a game like this and you thought it'd be fun, you'd probably just reject the person but it was still fun seeing the anticipation. 

"If that's the case, then I'll go first," Dokyeom declared. You'd never heard his tone go so dark and signalled to him if he was okay. 

He didn't return a response. 

"Nope, I have the bottle, I'll go first," Jeonghan said.  
Jeonghan was in a brown and green Christmas tree jumper and he too was as shining as when you first saw Dokyeom. His strawberry blond hair complemented his oak wood toned eyes. 

You were probably staring at Jeonghan for too long because you didn't notice the bottle land on Seungcheol until him and Jeonghan laughed and got up to go somewhere dark presumably. 

"Okay, now it's my turn," Dokyeom stared intensely at the bottle. 

He spun it… and it seemed to take forever to stop but when it did… 

It landed on the girl to your left who you didn't really know. 

"Ouuu, how exciting! Come with me, Dokyeom," she drawled in a seductive manner. 

Dokyeom froze and looked over at you. You seemed to not be unfazed by where the bottle landed.  
He wanted you to protest, wanted you to at least look sad but no, you were sitting there comfortably.

You truly did say you weren't interested in him and this hurt immensely. Weren't you bothered that someone else was pulling him away?

"That hurt you know, y/n, you were going to let me go with her?" Dokyeom harshly asked. 

"Well, yeah, that's how the game works," you said not knowing why he was so angry. What did he want from you? He already knew you were ace and weren't probably going to be interested in anyone anytime soon. 

Dokyeom got upset at your compliance with the situation. 

"It's just a game…" you muttered. 

This broke Dokyeom because, couldn't you see he was head over heels for you?

He grabbed you and walked towards the door.  
"Hey, what…?"

"I'm dropping you off and then I'll head home," he stated. 

"Aren't we gonna stay until 12am? What about your other friends, you're acting weirdly irrational these days, is it mood swings?"

He stopped and thought maybe mood swings were a side effect of having prophetic dreams about a potential partner. 

"I'm fine, you know I'd never hurt you," Dokyeom opened the car door and helped you in. 

The drive to your accommodation was awkward, there was no music and Dokyeom wasn't humming as he did when you both drove towards the party. 

You felt sad that this had driven a huge wedge between you two. 

However, you couldn't help wonder why he was so upset over you?

Dokyeom looked over at you, your brow furrowed with confusion.  
He signed even more, he guessed you weren't really understanding him. 

At last, you arrived to your accommodation. 

You turned to Dokyeom who was getting out of the car. 

"Well, I hope you have a good New Year's Day, goodbye and thanks for the lift," you waved at him. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm still here with you… In this empty parking lot," his eyes darted to and fro as he spoke. 

"Look, we need to continue our conversation from the garden," Dokyeom said. It was quite hard to see his face, the car park was dimly lit. 

"I don't think the conversation needs any adding onto it," you replied. 

Big mistake. 

"Okay, alright, I get it, you're not interested in anyone and, ah, well, I don't know anymore, why do you fight me off?" Dokyeom then sat back in his car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will come out on Monday!! Thanks for reading (^‿^✿)  
> 


	5. Deviled Egg and Angel Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but the next chapter is coming Monday 14 (Dec 2020).   
> Thanks for all the reads and kudos!!

"Y/n! I thought you were interested in Dokyeom!" Soonyoung sighed defeatedly. 

It was a week after the whole New Year's Day ordeal and you hadn't been going out that much and this was the first time you got in touch with anyone. 

"He's really cute but I don't know if my heart can take any rejection he might throw at me, and what if we argue? I'm not really sure… " you explained. 

"Well, anyway, I'm glad to hear from you, it's been a while and you wouldn't pick up my calls," Soonyoung expressed his concern and you felt a bit guilty. 

"Haha, yeah…" you mumbled. 

"I'll tell you what, Joshua, Jeonghan Minghao and I are going to do a paint and picnic thing at the park, how about you come along?" Soonyoung suggested. 

You thought about it momentarily. It seemed like a good distraction.   
You agreed and then ended the call. It was late in the afternoon and you had to put an outfit together for tomorrow. 

You took out beige overalls and a white long sleeved shirt with a small smiling sun on it. 

The smiling sun then reminded you of Dokyeom and you flopped on your bed and groaned. 

You couldn't get him out of your mind. Was this love?   
You decided some fresh air was a great solution to defuzz your head.   
You grabbed your umbrella as it looked overcast and headed outside. You were thinking that maybe a trip to finally get your succulents would be perfect. 

You arrived at the store and the usual shopkeeper grandma greeted you.   
"Oh, yes, you must be her! A handsome young man left something for you, I got agitated with him because this isn't a post office, good heavens and gracious me! He begged me to since he knew you were going to come here eventually I guess… ah young lovers! I remember- oh, I'm losing track, here you go and he also bought two succulents for you."

The shopkeeper happily gave you a basket with two succulents and a medium sized box.   
You looked at the box, "What in the world is this?"

The shopkeeper grinned, "Let's say hypothetically I looked in it, just to make sure there was nothing illegal in it…"

You looked at her, "You opened it, didn't you?"

She then seemed disheartened. 

You added, "I don't mind, though, you did do him a favour… I'm scared to actually open it, what's inside?"

Her eyes twinkled, "Well, there's a letter in there for you, some chocolates, he made me keep it in my fridge, so it won't melt and well, the last item is very… telling, I should guess."

You lowered your head in remorse, you had treated him like nothing even though you felt like you wanted to treat him well… but that was confusing and conflicting for you…. 

You opened the box on the counter and the mysterious item was… 

"Striped roses and a white flower?" you examined the pot holding just two flowers. 

"Oh yes, quite… telling as I said before," the shopkeeper evaluated your expression. 

"Wait, don't these have special meanings or something?" you pondered, he did mention he knew about flower meanings. 

"Let me get my book to check, I can't remember them all you see, wait here deary," she went to the back and came out with a brown bound leather book. 

She flicked through the pages, "Let's see, first the striped rose is unity and togetherness and that white flower is a snow drop which is hope."

You wanted to go back to your room to contemplate all this without further bothering the old woman. 

"Thank you so much and thanks for putting up with him," you said. 

"Oh no worries, we always have a good chat, especially when he came here everyday for a week, he said he was looking for someone, I guess that's you?"

Wait, what? What did that mean?

"Anyway, thank you," you read her name tag, "Margerie, you're really kind."

"Oh no, worries! You remind me of my grandson! Pardon me, I'm having trouble remembering sometimes, she just came out recently you see, I meant granddaughter, I miss her, she's out of the city because apparently I'm the only one that accepts her, her parents are too harsh! She'll come back and help me with the shop in 2 days time though."

You were positively taken aback, Margerie was supportive of her granddaughter and opened up to you about it. 

"Well, you better head back before it gets too dark and starts raining, if you have any boy troubles, I'm willing to listen," she chuckled, "and not just for the drama!"

You smiled, waved and walked back to your room. Luckily, it didn't rain on your way back. 

You plopped onto the bed and began going through the box. 

You opened the letter with shaking hands in anticipation. 

"My dearest y/n,   
I hope you are keeping well and eating well. I hope you've found this package in good feelings. This is old fashioned but hear me out.   
I really am interested in you, whether you think so or not. You deserve to be loved and stop telling yourself you aren't.   
You make me laugh and you make my days brighter and I really care for you.   
If you want to still keep in touch with me, I'll be by the Fisher's Wharf at 5pm on the 12th.   
I sincerely hope you come. 

Lots of love,   
DK.   
P. S. Margerie is so wonderful, like a grandma, she has great advice!"

You felt uneasiness in your stomach, the 12th was two days away. Should you go?  
Your head was spinning with indecision as you munched on the chocolates. 

Were the gifts just emotional bribery?  
Perhaps, but did the intent override that?

You popped the chocolates in the fridge, set the plants and succulents on the window ledge and turned off the lights. 

You were feeling a bit hungry but more sleepy than anything.   
You rolled onto your bed and held the letter in your hand.   
Your feelings were quite mixed and his image was just plastered in your mind.   
You were overwhelmed with how to approach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Margerie is a legend (☆^ー^☆)


	6. Yolks Belong with Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute scene towards the end won't hurt anybody, amirite?  
> This one's a long one, so enjoy!～(^з^)-♡

You were laying on the picnic mat and staring at the sky. The clouds were plump and white, Soonyoung had his head rested upon your lap, dozing off peacefully. 

Minghao and Joshua were painting the scenery of trees with a mini meadow of flowers and laughing about how Minghao was drinking tea and something about meditation?

Jeonghan however was sat facing you on the mat, admiring something on his phone. 

"Who's making you smile like that?" you asked lightheartedly. 

His head rose and he flashed a million dollar smile, "Seungcheol. On New Year's Day, we talked about our friendship and then we… kissed," he blushed, "among other things and he confessed how he really felt about me. I've never felt so grateful for a dumb party game."

"Wow, that's wonderful! I'm glad! It must've been hard when you didn't know whether Seungcheol was into guys or not," you twisted your arm free as Soonyoung had grabbed it and tried to hug it like a pillow. 

"I'm so relieved! Also, are you sure you don't have feelings for Soonyoung? You guys seem pretty close," Jeonghan remarked pointing at his sleeping state. 

"Soonyoung? Nah, he's my friend from way back, it's not him that I'm worried about… " you responded. 

"Oh, I know, it's Dokyeom you've been worrying about, isn't it?"

You quickly replied, tripping over your words, "Oh, who? Wait, me? No… Well, you see he wants us to meet up to talk: on the condition that if I show up, then that would mean I'd be interested in getting closer to him."

Jeonghan nodded, "He does really like your company, he talks to us about you, you know!"  
He continued, "During those past few days where you both didn't contact each other, it was hell for him. He couldn't eat and he got so clingy, he really is yearning for you."  
"Do you like him back?"

You thought about telling Jeonghan and maybe sharing your problem with him could clear some answers. 

"Well, it's difficult to say, he wants to meet tomorrow but I don't know if I'll go. I'm asexual and I know Dokyeom isn't, so I don't know how well we'll work, plus I'm not too sure how I feel about him," you explained. 

Jeonghan was nodding throughout your explanation and held your hand when you revealed your sexuality, squeezing it for comfort. 

"Well, my advice is, to go and make sure to talk to him, let him take you out for several dates, spend time with him and then you'll know. If he really liked you, he'd accept you for who you are," Jeonghan slammed his knowledge down on the table of your indecisiveness. 

You turned your head to where Joshua and Minghao were painting, Joshua was teasing Minghao about Jun and then Minghao defensively was poking Joshua. 

You then turned back to Jeonghan, "You know what, I'll take your advice. Besides, I can just sit back, look at the sky and sort out my feelings first."

Twenty minutes passed and everyone was laying on the picnic mat, too tired to engage in any activities. 

You turned to Jeonghan who was lying next to you, Soonyoung was lying to the right of you.  
"What should I wear?"

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, "So you've made the decision to go?"

You nodded, "Should I wear my normal going out clothes or… " you anxiously asked, "something more feminine than I usually wear? Dokyeom's last crush was a really feminine girl right?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! I actually don't know if Dokyeom was dating anyone before but he probably likes you for you so just dress how you would normally and don't be insecure about it!" Jeonghan said. 

You thanked him for all the advice he's given you and enjoyed the rest of the day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that same day, Dokyeom had been thinking about you all evening. 

He was in bed, ready to fall asleep when he turned onto his stomach wrapping his arms and legs around a large pillow, burying his head into it.  
Would you show up tomorrow?  
If you did, were you thinking about him now and were you nervous?

He whined in frustration. Also he knew you were ace but you didn't really discuss the things you'd like in a relationship. 

Ping!

He turned to get his phone and saw a message from Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan: I talked to y/n today, stop worrying, they're going to show up, however, they may change their mind on some matters, good luck

Dokyeom sighed in relief, at least you were coming, but he knew there'd be a lot more to the situation than meets the eye. 

After more contemplating, Dokyeom fell asleep and woke up in a dream. 

"I don't think I can do it," you were saying. Dokyeom remembered he had a dream like this. Where both of you were in the dark and you two were very close to each other.  
Dream Dokyeom pushed your hair back, "Don't worry, you're stunning, okay?"

He woke up in a sweat, what in the world was that?  
He'd never try to make a move on you, unless you wanted it…  
He scratched that thought out of his head and realised the time was 12pm, it was the day he was meeting you! He'd almost slept through it!

He sat up on his bed, his feelings for you strongly pulsed through his mind.  
You were just in his heart 25/8.  
He'd imagine tons of future scenarios with you where both of you were holding hands walking down the boardwalk; or you sitting near him and he's playing with your hair. 

He was restless for you and it showed.  
He was wide awake now and started scrolling through Instagram. He saw you had posted a picture yesterday of yourself and Jeonghan with Soonyoung, Joshua and Minghao in the back.  
He then swiped to the next picture and saw you and Jeonghan leaning closely together looking up at the sky. 

Jealousy was one of the things he couldn't handle. 

He looked closer and saw Jeonghan had wrapped his arms around your shoulders in the picture.  
Dokyeom then shut his eyes tightly, put down the phone and laid his face in his hands.  
You certainly didn't have that bond with him… was he the problem?  
Was he not a great match for you?  
Would you ever see him as likeable?  
You didn't seem to like the fact that special dreams could "dictate" the future but the dreams didn't exactly work like that, they were just a suggestion… he guessed you'd never had any…  
Everyone in their life got them though, it starts around the earliest age of 9 or 10. 

Maybe you did have one but it turned out for the worst and therefore you lost faith in them. 

He sternly looked into his full body mirror by the cupboard but when he saw the tears rolling down his cheeks, he broke down into a full soundless sob, sniffling his nose away. 

It was painful that you probably wouldn't be ever feeling as sad about him as he was sad about you. 

He dried his eyes but his heart still wept, you were probably only coming to tell him to stop chasing after you… 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was 4:55 and you had arrived at the wharf. You were on the pavement and behind it were stalls, seafood restaurants and a seafood market. Behind those was a walkway and pier in front of the open sea where boats rested on the horizon. 

You walked to the pier and saw benches lined the walkway. You tried to find him quickly but not too quickly. 

After many hours of deciding this morning, you eventually put on a jean jacket with a dark peach hoodie and dark blue jeans. You styled your hair where it hid your forehead but left your eyes uncovered. 

You felt nervous and self conscious about meeting him, was this the correct feeling to be having?

Your phone buzzed and you saw a message. 

Dokyeom: I'm on the bench near the flag

You checked your surroundings and ah, there he was. He was dressed in a light coat and denim jeans. His hair was the usual style except it was maybe a bit lighter than you remembered. Hmm, even now his shining beauty hadn't escaped you. 

You knew this moment was crucial for the both of you, you gulped, walked over and sat next to him. You didn't say anything. 

"Where do I start?" Dokyeom didn't look at you but stared out at sea. His eyes were slightly tinged red, was he crying?

Nevertheless, from his tone, you caught the tremble and nervousness that encapsulated him. 

He slouched a bit and was about to say something but you put your arm around his shoulders and his breath hitched. 

You rested your chin on his shoulder.  
"You look cute, like a puppy," you remarked, your mouth was rather close to his cheek. 

Dokyeom nervously laughed, "That's so random. Are you the real y/n?"

You knew he was probably dying of happiness inside, maybe… 

He turned to face you, his lips almost brushing against yours. 

"I want to have something deep and meaningful with you," he shyly spoke and his lips trembled. 

Both of your faces were inches away from each other. 

"I missed messing with you and how you made me laugh even when I wasn't feeling well," you said, noticing his eyes look away from yours. 

"However, we must establish rules if we're dating, okay?" you softly brushed your fingers across his arm. 

He looked at you with a caring expression, "Anything for you, my love… I understood what you told me… we'll figure it out somehow," he tenderly then brought his hand up to your cheek and cupped your face. 

He leaned closer towards your face, closed his eyes and kept brushing his nose against yours.  
God, how bad has he been waiting for this, who knows? 

You finally pushed past his nose and kissed him on his jawline.  
It did take you a long time to come to terms that you could love him in return.  
You thought about all those nights twisting and tossing and the built up frustrations were being released as you continued kissing his cheek. 

You loved that he was understanding of your sexuality and would be willing to compromise. Communication is key after all.

Dokyeom then sat up causing you to be eye level with his collar bones. You fixed your posture. 

"There's also something I want to ask," he scooped your hands in his, "will you go with me to my sister's wedding reception?"

You hadn't really gone to a wedding before, "The last time I went to a wedding was maybe when I was younger, so I guess I'll say yes, it'll be interesting."

Dokyeom threw several fists up in the air, "Yes!!! I didn't even have to bribe you with food! I'm so excited, it's in two weeks and we'll have to travel by plane to get there, it's being held on a large island off this coast, don't worry the plane ride is only 30 minutes."

"I'm so glad you said yes because I uh, already booked our rooms and plane tickets!" Dokyeom laughed giddily. 

You rolled your eyes, this guy was just in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? Is my writing good?  
> Also, the next chapter will be released... Most likely Thursday, my school is ending that day so I'll have time to write!  
> Also, if you want, you can comment or if you have any questions about asexuality (from my perspective)!


	7. Do you fancy Egg Hors d'oeuvres or Fancy Eggs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a fun one! Shirts, skirts and shores!  
> Ou, that should've been the chapter name but I like my egg theme 😊  
> Enjoy the 2nd to last Chapter!

About two weeks had passed and today was the day before you were meeting Dokyeom in the airport. 

You were making the final checks on luggage and your carry on. It turns out the wedding reception was the day you'd both fly in and Dokyeom had added an extra day just for a random vacation. 

You and Dokyeom were excitedly talking about sites to see and what to do. You were relieved that the reception was happening when the university was on its spring break so you didn't need to worry about work. 

A knock at the door pulled you from your thoughts. Ah, that must be Seungkwan who wanted to see you before you left, he was such a baby sometimes but you loved him nevertheless. 

As you opened the door, you were greeted with a hug and Seungkwan seemed to melt in your presence. 

"Oh my gosh, I got something for you! Soonyoung told me to get it, something about him overhearing you wanted it but he was half asleep or something!" Seungkwan's energy radiated off him and was contagious.

You guided him to the sofa and he passed you the gift bag.   
You pulled the item out… and it was a deep purple pleated medium length skirt. Your jaw dropped, "Seungkwan, what the hell!" you shrieked.   
"Ugh, Soonyoung wasted his money, he must've overheard me talking to Jeonghan about skirts but I didn't… " you explained. 

Seungkwan took it away from you and with concern voiced his thoughts softly, "Hey, y/n we can take it back, no problem, so you don't want it?"

You wavered, unsure of what to say, you only brought up the matter because you thought Dokyeom would enjoy seeing you like that. 

"Look, I'll keep it okay? Just put it in that basket over there," you sighed. 

He looked sorrowful.   
"Do you want me to apologise?" he pouted. 

You pulled his cheek, "No, it's alright, it was just an overreaction on my part."  
He then sat up happily.   
"So are you excited for this trip? Remember, if Dokyeom tries anything funny, call me and I'll immediately lunge at him", Seungkwan motioned boxing moves and you snickered and hugged him. 

After talking for some time and watching videos with Seungkwan, it got dark quickly and you still had some things to pack. 

You sadly waved him goodbye as he left and you felt so drowsy, your eyelids drooping but you managed to finish filling your suitcase. 

You flopped on your bed and stretched, grateful for the rest you were about to have. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dokyeom checked his watch, and excitedly checked all his documents. He was waiting for you at the entrance at the airport so both of you could go through baggage check-in.   
His nerves were firing rapidly, he was living the dream. 

Dream?  
He mentally face palmed himself, that just reminded him of the dream he had of you, he was still worried about that. 

Anyway, he shook his head, he'd definitely take this time during the vacation to tell you he was having dreams about you. 

He knew you wouldn't react negatively, just surprised he gathered. 

He swore he looked like a lost pet searching for his owner because he kept surveying the pavement for you. 

"Hi, Dokyeom!"  
He jumped, you managed to sneak up on him and your voice was so tantalising especially when you said his name. 

He then took in your outfit, you were fierce looking with your beret and a white turtleneck tucked in black tech-wear trousers with buckles. 

Your sunglasses rested upon the crown of your head. Dokyeom internally quivered, you looked so intimidating, such a turnover from when he first met you. 

"Your staring is rude, the old couple behind you are judging us," you commented. 

They were scowling and harshly whispering about the both of you. 

Dokyeom smiled and pulled you into an embrace and he spoke softly by your ear, "Let them stare, they could never have what we have."

You pushed him away and laughed, "Silly."

Dokyeom reached over to your bags, "Well, let's get going."

In the next 20 minutes, both of you were seated and on the airborne plane with you having the window seat. 

Dokyeom thought this was perfect because he could have two gorgeous views, you and the clouds.   
Plus he couldn't get scolded for staring at you, he'd just use the excuse of trying to look out the window.   
He smiled contentedly to himself, he wanted to be with you like this. 

He pushed some of your hair out of your eyes and you gave him that to-die-for smile.   
He knew you could sometimes drive him crazy with those intense stares you gave.   
All the more to treat you in the best way he could. 

Two hours later and both of you checked into the hotel.   
Your room was just three doors down from his, in the same hallway.   
You decided you wanted some alone time before the grand socialising and Dokyeom complied wholeheartedly. 

He walked about in his room, it was really a luxurious kind. The bathroom had a large bath and a spacious shower area.   
Two glass doors opened onto a balcony with lounge chairs and a table.   
The afternoon view was breathtaking, it was of the dusky sky where the sun seemed buttered onto the scene. The beach below sprinkled with festive lights and tables for the guests lined the sand. 

Dokyeom thought his sister had done an amazing job at picking a spot for her reception. 

Alright, it was time to start getting into formal party wear. 

Dokyeom picked out a marvellous black suit with a tie, he slicked his hair back and clipped a corsage on his suit lapel. The flower featured was a red chrysanthemum- love and deep passion. 

He had a matching one for you. He loved you so much and he hoped that he conveyed it well, through both words and actions. 

He then locked his room and went to your door but hesitated.   
He stood outside for a full two minutes and rehearsed what he was about to say to you.   
Suddenly, the door swung and you were there dressed in a white button up shirt, with ironed out slacks.   
You looked so hot, he didn't know what to do but to gawk at you and forget his whole rehearsed script. 

"Well, stop eyeing me and help me with this zip!" you pulled him through the doorway and shut the door behind you. 

He was confused as to where the zip may be. 

You guided his hands towards the back of your button up shirt.   
"Apparently, this is a style to have a zip at the back and buttons at the front," you added. 

Dokyeom's cheeks became hot as he lightly traced his fingers down your back causing you to shiver and he pulled up the zip slowly. The silence in the room and the duration of the zip settled heavily.   
"Tha-" you didn't even finish your sentence when Dokyeom wrapped his arms around your waist, essentially giving you a back hug.   
"You look so so good, my love," Dokeyom's breath hot on your neck. 

He felt his neck and cheeks burst into flames. Your back was against his body and you were comfortable with it somehow, he thought.   
You hugged his arms closer to you, "Don't move," you requested.   
He didn't move an inch, he felt you twist your body slightly and brush your lips lightly onto his neck and jaw, not really fully kissing him which drove him wild. He broke the embrace, "We're going to be late, let's go."

\---------------------------------------------------------

You managed to greet most of Dokyeom's family and you caught up with his sister who you'd been speaking to some days back. 

The reception was taking place on the beach front and a wedding band manned a built stage, entertaining the guests and MCing the events. 

You then sat down at the circular table which was assigned to Dokyeom's closest family. 

Appetisers were being brought out by the waiting staff and they were delicious.   
Music was playing, the evening was alight with laughter and conversation. 

Dokyeom leaned over to you and gave you a corsage, you gratefully accepted it.   
You'd have to check the meaning of the flower later with him. You clipped it in your hair and looked at him for his reaction. 

He motioned a clutch to his heart as if cupid struck him.   
He shouted, "Let's go to where we can hear each other!"

He pulled you up and headed along the shore until the music seemed far and no one could see or hear the both of you. 

The waves lapping onto the sand was a relaxing complement to the insects chirping in the far shrubbery. 

You both sat down on the beach resort chairs and Dokyeom kept glancing secretly at you. 

"We're alone, you don't need to worry about anyone catching you eyeing me like you're starving and I'm your first meal," you playfully punched his arm. 

He then straightened his body, "Are you okay to discuss our relationship boundaries, here?"

You nodded. 

You both took turns listening intently to one another, holding hands throughout. 

He always looked lovingly into your eyes making you feel at ease.   
The discussion was now coming to a close where you both came to several agreements. 

"Also, I want to ask, what's the meaning of this flower," you pointed to your head. 

Dokyeom responded, "Love and deep passion, it's one of the many symbols of my affection."

You made an "awww" sound and he burst out in laughs, "Too cheesy?" he asked. 

You shook your head, it was perfect, "Let's get back to the party before they call a search party or something."

Dokyeom whined, "Nooooo, I want us to stay here more, can we dance?"

You tilted your head in confusion, "I don't know how to dance though."

He took your hand in his and grabbed your waist, "I'll show you, my love."

You both stepped oddly at first due to you not getting the rhythm right away but after two minutes you both were waltzing on the beach perfectly, the music at the party being carried slightly by the salty sea wind. 

You felt safe in his arms and comfortable, just in love, no other person could make you feel this way you decided, Dokyeom was the only one. 

The music then stopped and some raffle was being called out over the mic.   
Dokyeom let you swirl back into the lounge chair.   
He chuckled, "Okay, don't get mad but now we'll go back to the party."  
You nodded, feeling slightly sleepy. 

When the reception ended, it was 11pm you wished the new couple lots of luck and love and Dokyeom whisked you away back to the hotel. 

As soon as you entered the lobby, a group of the hotel staff bombarded both of you.   
The hotel manager quieted everyone else.   
"You are the person staying at Room 023? Right?"  
You nodded and showed her the hotel card key and she checked the passport details on a tablet she was holding. 

"Right, we've confirmed your identity, I'm terribly sorry but there's a maintenance fault in your room, you'll have to unfortunately find a new hotel as all our rooms are booked, we really tried, sorry," she conveyed the information bluntly. 

You tugged Dokyeom's sleeve as he stood there in shock, "I can't possibly find another hotel at this hour!"

"I'm sorry yet again, we can give you a 50% discount for next year perhaps?" her marketing voice pulsed through. 

Dokyeom put his hand on your shoulder, "Did you unpack all of your stuff in that room?"

You raised an eyebrow, "Oh no, not me, it takes me way too long to pack and way too long to unpack."

Dokyeom looked at the hotel manager, "They'll be staying with me, then and that's final!"  
The hotel manager gave a look of what seemed to be sorrow even though she spoke monotonously and kept silencing her staff.   
"We can offer our bus service for free for the rest of the day as I see you've got another night to stay, just come to me in the morning and we'll sort it out," she explained. 

You both agreed and headed up to your floor. Dokyeom helped you move your suitcases to his room and then you realised the implication. 

"Wait, who'll sleep-"  
But Dokyeom put his finger to your lips, "If you say it out loud, the situation becomes more….. real… " he drawled. 

You awkwardly lined up your suitcases next to the space where you'd enter the kitchen, "Go bathe first, I'll wait here and watch TV."  
You slumped onto the couch and switched on the TV.   
He sighed a "fine" and went in the bathroom. 

Five minutes later, he's in sweatpants and a light hoodie on, "Your turn."

You got up and grabbed your cloth bag which had your pajamas in it. 

Dokyeom unzipped your shirt, the buttons in front weren't functional, it was only a style but the shirt was a bit tight fitting so you needed the help. 

After you stepped out the shower, you tipped your pajama sack and to your horror, your pajama set wasn't there, it was the skirt Seungkwan had brought to you. You also noticed a crop top you were stitching designs into (for a competition) was also in there.   
You slapped your hand onto the granite sink, you picked up the wrong pile!  
The pajamas must've stayed behind in your room silently laughing at you. 

How could you let Dokyeom see you like this? Even if you were to make it across the room without being seen, your other clothes you packed were too uncomfortable to sleep in. Most of them had decorative articles that would poke you in your sleep and by the way… where were you meant to sleep?

You sighed in resignation and put on the pleated skirt, it stopped at the bottom of your thighs and the crop top stopped at the base of your ribs.   
Shame flushed across your cheeks, what was he going to say about this?  
You wouldn't normally wear either of these items… 

You finally came to a decision that, what the hell? Why do I have to care about how he sees me!

You stepped out the bathroom door and noticed Dokyeom had turned off the TV and was drinking coffee, he had his back to you. 

"Oh, would you like some-" his speech faltered when he laid eyes on you. 

His silence was too long and you felt like a used handbag on display, everyone muttering things at it and moving on. 

Tears welled in your eyes, "Don't stare at me like that, you're making me insecure, don't look at me, I swear I'll cry!"

Dokyeom then ran to the light switches and plunged the room in darkness. 

He called out to you, "I can't see you, are you okay now? I know it must hurt to think about me seeing you cry. Are you comfortable with your clothes, they don't seem pajama material? Sorry I stared at you for too long.. ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've written the last chapter and will post it later today, I hope you enjoyed! I know I said the story would be updated on Thursday but I like writing...it's my new hobby.


	8. Want some Pepper Sauce with Your Omelette?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS THE CHAPTER that has physical touching, kissing and cuddling and then after effects of that and so I've bordered the section off with a line of hyphens so if you want to skip stuff like that, just don't read between the lines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was weird to write but I didn't want to put explicit description which is why it's "short".   
> Again, there's a whole spectrum of asexuality and I wish to not be criticised on how I express mine.   
> I care about you guys, so I will put warnings obviously.

You stood there in the darkness with tears flowing down your face. You had hyped yourself up but immediately lost your thoughts when the situation to push through came. 

"Dokyeom? I can't… I don't think I can… "

You felt Dokyeom move close to you and he wiped your tears off your face, "Don't worry, you're stunning, you know that? You'll always be beautiful in my eyes."   
He caressed your head and played with your hair until you calmed down. 

You were grateful he turned off the lights even though he probably wanted to see you but you needed this darkness for comfort. 

"Where shall I sleep?" you asked.   
"On the bed… with me, if you'll have it, the sofa is too uncomfortable for anyone with a back," Dokyeom responded in a low tone.   
\---------------------------------------------------------  
He moved to sit on the bed, where his legs were dangling off the edge. 

"Do you mind sharing this night with me?" Dokyeom was looking directly at you, the moon light still shed a little light, enough to see outlines anyway. 

You knew he knew all your preferences and what you wouldn't like.   
You nodded and approached him.   
He had a blissed out look on his face, "Y/n, you're gonna have to use your words for me, okay?"

"Ah, right, yes," you shyly declared. 

"Much better," Dokyeom purred. 

He held his hand out, "Can I touch you? Tell me when my hand is too close or too far… "

You walked into his hands where his hands then rested against your upper thigh covered by the skirt.   
He asked to touch your skirt and you obliged.   
He took the hem of the skirt in his mouth and moved back slightly, pulling you forward.   
You were nervous, but still stuck with your guts, you wanted Dokyeom's lips on yours, you wanted to know whether he was soft or greedy with kissing. 

He lifted your legs over his and you straddled his lower abdomen. The skirt was splayed around your thighs as you leaned into Dokyeom's chest. 

He then muttered, "Is it okay if I feel you, your back, your sides?"

You let out a breathy affirmation and his warm hands travelled up and down your waist, you moved with his hands, squeezing your eyes shut when he pushed against you, his fingers circling your back. 

The back massage got more aggressive and you both swayed against each other back and forth.   
His massage felt relieving and as he touched you more, the more your mind became a muddle of static. 

His torso was sharp against yours as you hugged his body tighter to yours, desperate for his closeness.   
You couldn't see his face but you were sure it was shining as bright the first day you saw him. 

You stopped the swaying rhythm, he straightened his back and pouted in front of you. You giggled and then rose up, balanced on your knees. His head was directly at your chest's height. You cradled your arms around his head and started kissing his forehead, his nose and mouth continually making contact with your abdomen.   
You then allowed him to slide you back down on his lap where he grabbed your bottom lip and tugged it. His left hand pressed against the small of your back and his right hand palming your inner thigh; you moved his right hand forward a bit as he got too close for comfort. 

He eventually moved his lips to yours and you moaned into his mouth, drowning in his presence.   
He was sweet just like you had imagined and he passionately bit down on your upper lip, causing it to become red.   
The heat was too much for you, but you enjoyed every last bit.   
The rhythm of swaying with each other started again.   
Your eyes rolled up as he got deeper with his kissing.  
The swaying however, became a full on push and pull game.   
The skirt didn't help much as the fabric of your underwear rubbed against the fabric of his sweatpants causing you to feel him beneath you. 

Alarmed, Dokyeom pushed you onto the bed on your back so you wouldn't get freaked out by his hardening. 

"I'm sorry you had to feel that, bunny," he was on top of you with arms extended towards the bed.   
You liked your new nickname and squirmed when he called you it.   
He then lowered himself by your ear whispering and licking your earlobe, "I need a cold shower, see you in five minutes."

You were saddened by his departure and the room felt colder. You heard the shower turn on but it was a low noise shower head meaning that you heard his moans and pleasurable sounds.   
You laid there, still with your back on the bed and you felt your slick running down your thighs. You were imagining what was happening in the shower and you felt your abdominal core pulse.   
This wasn't supposed to happen, you sighed but it was just a response to all the stimulation. You went to turn the lights on and you gasped when you saw the state of the bed, your wet had stained through your underwear and onto a spot on the bed.   
Oh my god, what about his sweatpants, you must've stained those? You were basically grinding onto him.   
You started freaking out but tired yourself and laid there on the bed your skirt covering your soaked thighs. 

You whimpered when he exited the bathroom door. "I'm so sorry, I won't be messy again," your words rushed out of your mouth. 

He had a glazed look on his face, bliss etched into his posture.   
"Hey hey hey, it's okay!" his voice deeper than before. 

He grabbed an unused towel and started cleaning your inner thighs, you were grateful for his help as you convinced yourself you couldn't move after you laid down.

This time around his hands were gentle and calm on your legs. 

"I love you, my bunny," he moaned into your neck. It seemed he was still in "need" for you. 

You moved behind him and wrapped your body around him giving him a back hug. "I love you too, Dokyeom."

He shivered in ecstasy and grabbed your legs, "I really love the skirt," he boldly played with the edges of your skirt. 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, let's go to sleep now, I'll hug you till you fall asleep, tomorrow is a big day for sightseeing," you suggested. 

Dokyeom groggily spooned you and kept his lips on your neck, "I'll tell you a secret tomorrow, okay? Goodnight bunny."

You rubbed your hand against his hand, massaging him until he fell asleep. 

You then kissed his hand, whether or not he could hear you, you whispered , "I knew you had dreams about me, Dokyeomie… whatever," you rolled your eyes, "you'll always be mine whether destiny says so or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading my work and I do requests!  
> This story seemed to have just rolled out in a week, it was an amazing journey!  
> I'm grateful that you've made it this far  
> ( ＾∇＾)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a good read.  
> Leave kudos, share, save!


End file.
